


Chalex Holiday Prompts/Ideas

by lovetylerchalex



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, and miss chalex so much, cuz im bored, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetylerchalex/pseuds/lovetylerchalex
Summary: A list of Alex and Charlie halloween & christmas prompts/ideas.FEEL FREE TO USE! :)
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Chalex Holiday Prompts/Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my fellow Chalex fanatics!!!
> 
> Since halloween and Xmas are right around the corner, I've decided to share some holiday fanfic ideas for this couple I'd thought you'd might be interested in.
> 
> While I'm busy trying to finish up my Once Upon A Dream fanfic, here are some cute prompts/ideas I've came up with (if I feel like it I might eventually choose to write a fic based on one of these things on this list). 
> 
> FEEL FREE TO USE any of these on the list to write your Chalex fanfic however you like!
> 
> Best regards, 
> 
> lovetylerchalex :)

**Prompts/Ideas:**

**Halloween:**

**-** Charlie planning a scary prank on Alex with the help of Justin and Jessica.

\- Birdbox AU where Alex and Charlie go on a dangerous journey beyond Evergreen County to find a place of sanctuary to get away from the mysterious force that haunts the world, all while being completely blindfolded.

\- Chalex and Tystela double date where they all wear halloween costumes.

\- Alex deciding to wear a Cinderella dress and Charlie is absolutely in love with it.

\- Alex and Charlie switching bodies and they discover new things about each other they've never knew before.

\- Comic-Con date where Charlie is Captain America and Alex is Bucky Barnes.

\- Stranger Things AU: Charlie as Mike, Alex as Eleven.

\- Tyler hiring Alex and Charlie to star in his _Michael Jackson: Thriller_ parody film.

\- Movie date where Alex holds on closely to Charlie as they are watching Insidious.

\- Alex and Charlie getting trapped inside a video game where they become the characters and must survive through endless swarms of zombies.

\- Alex and Charlie leading homophobes into a haunted house to make scary pranks on them.

**Christmas**

\- Unwrapping presents with the Standalls but Alex is panicking about what Charlie and his parents got him before opening.

\- Charlie pretending to be Santa to surprise Alex with loads of lovely gifts and granola camp cookies.

\- Christmas party where the Liberty high football team cheers Alex and Charlie on as they kiss under the mistletoe.

\- Snowball fight between Chalex, Tystela, and Jesstin.

\- Frozen AU

\- Charlie singing _Last Christmas_ by Wham! to serenade Alex.

\- Home Alone AU where Alex and Charlie accidentally leave their youngest child at home while taking flight to New York for winter break, and so their son decides to protect the Standall-St. George household from any naughty robbers and criminals.

\- Alex and Charlie putting some granola camp cookies they had baked under the tree to see if Santa would like them.

\- Charlie dressing up his golden retriever pet as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer to impress Alex.

\- Charlie giving Alex matching light-up Xmas sweaters for them to wear.


End file.
